


Vampire

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC needs something from his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

He notices things he didn't before: scents, sounds, tastes.

Taste, in particular; the rich, heavy, warm feel of blood as it rolls over his tongue and down his throat. It makes his body ache exquisitely; makes him hard and hot and shuddery.

Feeding is an all over orgasm; the pleasure exploding through him, leaving him weak and glowing afterward.

Sinking his fangs into his prey is the most perfect penetration, so sexual and yet so much more. He licks the blood from his lips and considers his brothers and wonders how they'll taste.

He wonders if they'll scream for him.

~~~~~

"JC? What--?" Justin stutters when JC nuzzles his neck, then purrs when he strokes him. He's hard almost instantly and JC laughs.

JC growls as blood pumps faster, the rising scent teasing him. "Shhh," he whispers, opening his mouth. He feels it, flowing beneath thin, delicate skin. "Relax." Justin shudders when he scrapes his teeth downward over the long tendons; groans when JC shifts and bites down.

The blood is hot and salty, sliding slick over his tongue, making him tingle and shiver. Justin comes, arching, as JC finishes feeding. He kisses bruised, bitten lips and whispers promises of forever.

~~~~~

Joey is harder; he's not as easily seduced by promises of caresses and kisses as he used to be.

Beer makes him pliant, affectionate, and JC hides his grin when Joey slides willingly close, letting himself be kissed and licked. He wants to feed, feels hunger and need boil through him when Joey fumbles against him, body taut with arousal. JC shoves Joey's jeans down quickly and bites deep into his inner thigh; feels the rough jerks and low moans as Joey comes.

Bitter mingles with copper and JC swallows it all down, tastes the pleasure thick on his tongue.

~~~~~

He stalks Lance.

Lance watches him closely, eyes narrowed, body tense. JC wants to take what he needs, but needs to feel Lance give it up, surrender.

He picks a dark night, lets the black slide over them like another lover, smells the terror hot and acrid when he touches cold fingers to Lance's body. So hot. One nipple is hard, pebbled, and JC worries it with his teeth, his tongue, feels Lance's moans ripple into him.

Lance arches his head back and bares his throat then and pants, "Please."

JC shakes as he swallows slick heat and liquid hunger.

~~~~~

Chris comes to him.

Comes, and presses him against the wall, anger radiating from every line of his body. Anger, lust, confusion, sadness. JC drinks it all in, feels it bloom hot in his stomach. He can see the pulse throbbing in Chris' neck, beneath pale, beautiful skin. He shoves back, pins Chris to the wall and leans in to lick along the pulse. It tickles his tongue, makes desire clench hard within him.

"Chris-"

"Take what you want. What you need."

Pain and pleasure burst within him as hard wood drives through his heart.

Darkness explodes around him.

~fin~

 


End file.
